Red
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Tohma receives an unusual gift from an unlikely person. Song inspired by Yes It Is by the Beatles.


_"For red is the colour that will make me blue, in spite of you, it's true. Yes, it is, it's true. Yes, it is. I could be happy with you by my side . . ."_

Tohma closed his eyes as the refrains of the song echoed throughout his office. He normally didn't listen to the Beatles, often preferring the lighter sounds of Bach and Beethoven to soothe him after a hard day, but the music of the Beatles was appropriate for the evening.

In the world outside his recording studio, Christmas lights had been strung up on homes and business. Stores enticed shoppers to enter and browse the merchandise to find the perfect gift for a loved one. It would be a joyous time for many, though Tohma knew most of Japan didn't treat the holiday in the same manner as most Americans and Europeans did. For those places, it was a time for family and friends, and for them to come together in celebration of a miracle.

Tohma didn't believe in miracles. He hadn't for a very long time, not since Kitazawa's betrayal of both him and Eiri, and he now had another reason for not believing.

On his desk sat some stacks of papers, which was nothing unusual in itself. Tohma owned his own music company, and was a very successful businessman. It was only natural for there to be a few stacks of paper sitting on his desk, waiting for his signature. No, it was the kinds of papers sitting on his desk that separated them from everything else he normally dealt with. These papers bore a death sentence for him, one being for divorce from Mika and the other a restraining order against him from one Shindou Shuichi.

The divorce papers, Tohma understood and he'd known they were coming. Things had not been well between he and his soon-to-be ex-wife. Several issues had cropped up between them, issues that could not be resolved. Tohma would have liked for their marital problems to have been handled between them, without the thought of divorce coming into play, but it wasn't to be, sadly. Mika wanted her freedom, and Tohma would not begrudge her that. It hurt to lose her, but such was life.

It was the restraining order from Shindou that had Tohma baffled. After all, it had been a one night tryst with the singer that had finally helped Tohma to end his marriage with Mika. The singer had brought out many qualities in him that night. He had believed the two of them had something special and could continue to share such a thing. It did not make sense to Tohma, and he intended to call his lawyers to find out what was going on.

_"Scarlet is the colour she wore. Everybody knows, I'm sure."_

Just not now. He needed to relax, to take a moment and find his center. Only then would he be able to focus. Only then would he be able to open his eyes and face the world around him and face it in his usual calm and rational manner. Only then would he be able to tackle the divorce papers and the restraining order.

A light knock on his office door brought Tohma out of his thoughts, and he opened his eyes. It wouldn't do to let whoever it was catch him off-guard. He couldn't afford such an occurrence. He didn't want anyone to see him in such a vulnerable moment. He didn't want the world to know that he, Seguchi Tohma, could be weak.

Fate, it seemed, was not on his side. After the knock, his office door swung open and in marched one Shindou Shuichi. Tohma blinked. What was the vocalist doing here? Was Shuichi purposely trying to get Tohma arrested?

It was when he glanced into the singer's eyes that Tohma knew the answer, and a tiny smile crept onto his face. Somehow, he felt reassured. After all, no one in his right mind would dare cross Shindou Shuichi when he was hellbent on something he wanted. And Tohma _knew_. Shuichi wanted _him_. The determination in those violet eyes told him so.

"Merry Christmas," Shuichi said a moment later, his eyes sparkling and the most disarming of smiles on his face. The restraining order lay scattered on the floor, evidence of the singer's handiwork. "I'll see you at midnight. Don't keep me waiting."

Maybe there were such things as miracles after all.


End file.
